


Arabian Nights

by Pizza_is_good



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aladdin AU, Aladdin!America, Alternate Universe - Human, Based off Aladdin, Genie!Prussia, Jafar!France, Jasmine!England, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_is_good/pseuds/Pizza_is_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When street rat Alfred frees a genie from a lamp, he finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the evil has other plans for the lamp -- and for Prince Arthur. But can Alfred save Prince Arthur and his love for him after he sees that Alfred isn't quite what he appears to be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aladdin AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Aladdin story, but with Hetalia characters.  
> It's going to follow the basic plot, but of course many things are going to be a little different.
> 
>  
> 
> France fans anywhere, please spare me. I actually love France a lot (and ship both USUK and FrUK ) but I also love an evil France as well~
> 
>  
> 
> This here is only the beginning (and it has almost no change because it's the very beginning ) as I haven't finished the rest yet and really wanted to post the first chapter on America's birthday (Happy 4th of July America!!).
> 
> Other chapters are going to be DEFINITELY longer. 
> 
> Also I own nothing here and I am not profiting off this work in any way whatsoever except making myself happy. :D

As the wind blew gently into the night, a noise was heard as a camel came into view. The owner of the camel came sliding off the animal's back and chuckled. He was quite tall, with snow white hair and deep red eyes. Looking, the peddler waved.

 

"Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend." He said with a smile as he took a step ahead. "Well, what are you doing there? Come closer....Too close. A little too close...there! Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment and, the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this!" The peddler pulled out Tupperware. "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen!" As it was pried open, it made a raspberry sound. "Ah, still good....Wait! Don't go!" He hurried to say. "I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this!" 

The peddler pulled out a magic lamp out from his sleeve. "Do not be fooled by it's commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what it is outside, but what is on the inside that counts....This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" The peddler offered. 

"It begins on a dark night..." He started, throwing sand into the sky to form a starry nights ape. Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyy. I finished the second chapter within a day. (Yes, the first one wasn't technically a chapter, but....just leave me alone, okay....
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure how to actually spell Pierrè. If I'm wrong....forgive me? I'll give you imaginary cookies in return ^^

The giant, violet eyed thief came riding up to the meeting place. He looked happy as he made his way there with a smile. The man who was hired to collect the other half of the medallion. Ivan. 

"You...are late." A tall, dark figure said as he stood on top of his horse. The figure was that of a man with a sinister face and an ominous cape. Tall, blonde and with a weird beard, the man's name was Francis. Now, this Francis didn't look all that happy about having to wait in the middle of the desert for the other man, which made the other cautious to not anger him further as he did want the treasure after all. 

"Yes. Yes I am." The giant man said, still smiling, not really sounding like he was sorry about it in any way.  
"You have it, then?" Francis let it go in favor of keeping good relations with the man...until he got the lamp on his possession. Then he could give Ivan what the man really deserved.  
"I had to slit a few throats to get it." Ivan took out half of the medallion. It looked like an insect, possibly a beetle. Francis gave a self-content smirk as he reached out for it, but the violet-eyed man was quick to yank it back. "Ah, ahh, ahhhh." He said, shaking his head. "The treasure." Ivan demanded.  
The bird, Pierre, squawked as he flew by and grabbed the half of the medallion with his little claws.  
Francis smiled in an odd way as Ivan rubbed his hand in a little amount of pain. "Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you." He said as the bird repeated. "What's coming to you! Awk!"

Taking out the other half of the medallion he previously owned, Francis connected them and the insect medallion began to glow before finally flying out of his hand. It's movement scared the horses, but Francis paid them no mind as he watched the insect fly off, towards the dunes. "Quickly, follow the trail!" And so they did, riding after it as the medallion reached a large dune. At that point it separated into two halves again and each one of them plunged into the dune. The two men and the bird watched in fascination as the dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant lion head with the glowing halves as the eyes.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" Francis said, thrilled, as Pierre reinforced. "Awk! Cave of wonders!" The man, then, turned at Ivan. "Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!"

Nodding, Ivan started to approach the lion's mouth as it formed the entrance to the cave, chuckling as he walked closer. When the other was far enough, Pierre finally talked. "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" But Francis simply puts his finger to his lips and shushes him. Meanwhile, Ivan is blown away by the lion's roar.

"Who disturbs my siesta?" The lion head made out of sand actually talked.  
"It is I, Ivan, the thief from the snowy country."  
"I don't give a single fuck. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough and other bullshit like that. You get my point, don't you?"  
Ivan listened and then kept walking forward like the head hadn't spoken at all. Which was fine at first, but as he was at the end of the stairs, the lion roared again and it's mouth slammed shut as the dune collapsed back to normal, the two separated halves of the medallion lying peacefully on the ground.

Covered by the sand, Pierre starts shaking the sand off him, coughing at the while. "I can't believe it! I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it! Look at this! Look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" He croaked as he flew up to Fransis' shoulder.  
"Patience Pierrè. Patience. Ivan was obviously less than worthy.  
"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's incred-I think I'm gonna have a hard attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-" he was interrupted by having his beak pinched shut.  
"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or Jago is just another version of Lovino??
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think about this :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernesto is Cuba. I had no idea of his human name and there was this site that said 'Ernesto' was the most common name in Cuba.

Days are known to be really hot in Agrabah. The sun is always shining brightly and it makes you wonder how come the people in there are so white. Like Alfred for example. He's a typical street rat. No parents, no actual house (just some ruins he calls a house), not a thing on his possession except the clothes on his body (which is debatable if are actually his or stolen) , no nothing. He's all alone...maybe except his weird friend Tony. And Tony isn't a human at all. He's an odd monkey-like creature that apparently knew English and always bragged how his brothers and sisters built the pyramids. But Alfred didn't really pay attention to that. The human boy was simply happy to have a friend.

 

Now, Alfred had no money. Which is why he got into troubles with the law every day. After all, he had to eat to live and he had to steal to eat. And today was no different...

 

"Stop thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" There were many guards that followed him, but the main one that always seemed to be dead set on capturing Alfred, was an equally as white guard, Ludwig. Why he chased some lowly thief? Well, he wanted to make a good impression on the sultan. So, the man chased Alfred everywhere while holding a sword and making threats and insults. But it was useless because Alfred didn't let any of that get to him, always chipper and on the run...which was part of the reason he got into trouble so often as he couldn't help but laugh all the time and his loud laughter gave away his hiding place.

 

"Seriously dude? I just took a loaf of bread. Is it really that big of a deal?" But his words fell into deaf ears as he was chased by Ludwig and his backup guards so Alfred made a run for it.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alfred and Tony high five as they sat down, safely and out of danger.  
"And now, esteemed effendi, we feast!" The boy said with a laugh. "All right!" He smiled at the bread and broke it in half, giving half to Tony. He was about to eat when he sees two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. They looked skinny and hungry. The little girl actually notices him and, startled, dropped her findings and tried to hide with her younger brother. Alfred sighs as he looked at the young children then at his bread and, lastly, at Tony.

 

"Fucking...bitch..." Was all the other said before taking a big bite out of his bread.  
Alfred got up though and made his way to the children. Scared, the little girl pulls her brother back.  
"Here, go on--take it." The teenager offered as he held the bread towards them. But they were hesitating so he added. "Come on, take it. I needed to start a diet anyway so you're doing me some good." Alfred smiled at them and the children giggled with delight.

 

Watching that scene, Tony felt guilty as he swallowed his bite so he walked over there as well and gave his bread to the children too. "Fucking..." He mumbled which could be translated as 'hamburgers are better anyway', but the little children giggled again, patting Tony's head. 

 

As the children left, Alfred heard the noise of a parade so he made his way there. He was luckily tall enough to peer over the shoulders of the people. So, he was able to see Prince Ernesto ridding on a horse.

 

"On his way to the palace, I suppose." Some man said as another one added. "Another suitor for the prince." They kept talking, making gossips as the two previous children came running from the ally, playing with each other. The little boy actually ran in front of the prince's horse, starting the animal and the prince on top of it as well. 

 

The prince growled. "Out of my way, you filthy brat!" He said, bringing up the whip to hit the children. Alfred's eyes darkened at that and was quick to jump in front of them, catching the whip with his forearm. "Hey!" He raised his voice at the foreign prince. "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!"  
"Oh--I'll teach you some manners!" He sneered as he moved the horse in a way that it kicked Alfred into a mud puddle. The crowd laughed at them, making the boy angry. But he couldn't go against the prince, so he turned to Tony.  
"Look at that, Tony. It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!"

 

The prince Ernesto was about to leave when he heard that. So, he turned at the boy again. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you will die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." Ernesto said as he left on his horse. Alfred lost it for a moment and rushed to the prince, but the doors of he castle slammed shut on his face.

 

"I'm not worthless. And I don't have any fleas." He said, still bitter. "Come on, Tony. Let's go home."

 

And so they did. At their humble house, Alfred tucked Tony in. Then he pulled back the curtain to reveal the beautiful palace, sighing as he looked at it longingly. "Mark my words, Tony. Someday things are gonna change." He said with a little smile. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's the sultan :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, longer chapters ^.^

The sultan was a simple man. His name was Feliciano. He was very peaceful and calm man, easy to please but equally as easy to manipulate. The sultan lived in the big palace, alone with his son and most trusted vizier. Of course the servants were around as well, along with the harem that every sultan had, but that wasn't shown or else the movie would have to be PG 13.

Currently, at the palace, the sultan stood at his luxurious throne room. He was worried and rightfully so. The prince, his son, had chased away every suitor that came for his hand. And the prince needed to be married within three days so he could rule over his kingdom as the next sultan. But no. His son was strongly against this arranged marriage even though he could have the harem afterwards as long as he got married. But no. His son was as stubborn as his mother.

Not sure what to do, the sultan walked close to the room where his son would meet prince Ernesto, all worked up, hoping for the best. All that hope went crashing down when said prince Ernesto came rushing out, missing the rear end of his pants. He looked quite mad.

"I've never been so insulted!" Yep, he was mad.

"Oh, prince Ernesto." The sultan said, giving an nervous smile. "You're not leaving so fast, are you?"

"Good luck marrying him off!" He said, not even bother to reply to the sultan as he left. 

"Oh, Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!" The sultan sighed as he went into the gardens to search for his son, finding him at the fountain, near the roses. There, Uni, Arthur's pet unicorn, came into view, blocking the sultan off. It had a piece of Ernesto's undershorts on it's mouth. Feliciano sighs again as he grabs the undershorts, yanking them out of the unicorn's mouth. "Confound it, Uni! So, this is why prince Ernesto stormed out!" 

"Oh, father," Arthur looked amused as he spoke. "Uni was just playing with him, weren't you Uni." The unicorn came close and let Arthur pet it. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Ernesto, weren't you?" He smiles, petting Uni more before looking at his father who looked angry...as angry as his father could look (which wasn't much). "Ahem."

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call." The sultan said. "The law says you..." He began, but Arthur rolled his eyes as he finished with him. "....must be married to a royal." And the sultan added: "By your next birthday. You've only got three more days!"

"The law is wrong." Arthur protested with a frown. "Father, I hate being forced into this. If I ever do marry...I want it to be for love." As much as the prince tried to hide it, he was a romantic down to the core. 

"Don't be silly Arthur." The sultan went closer to him. "I'm not going to be around forever and I want to make sure you're not left alone."

By now, Arthur had beginning to look exasperated. "But, father, try to understand! I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends!" At that, Uni nudged at him. Arthur smiled a little and patted the pet. "Except for Uni, of course." The animal was happy with that. "I've never been outside of the palace walls."

"But Arthur, you're a prince." He said in hopes to calm his son down.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a prince!" And with that, Arthur stormed off.

"Oooohhh!" The sultan was almost giving up. "And they said having sons was easy..."

\----------

The sultan was back on his chambers, still fussing about what to do with the marriage issue when a shadow fell over him, blocking the light. Startled, he gave a manly shriek as he looked up, seeing Francis. 

"Ah, Francis." He sighed in relief. "My most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom." 

"My life is but to serve you my lord." Francis bowed, but there was a spark of sarcasm on his words. Sarcasm that went unnoticed by the naive sultan.

""It's this suitor business." Feliciano said. "Arthur refuses to choose a spouse. I'm at my wit's end."

"Awk! Wit's end." Pierrè repeated, making the sultan laugh and pull a cracker from his pocket, stuffing the terrified bird's mouth with it. Pierrè did not enjoy that in the least, grimacing as he tried to eat it. Apparently, both the sultan and Francis found it funny as they laughed at the bird.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals." The advisor said, ignoring Pierrè's glare. "Now, then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem."

"If anyone can help, it's you." The sultan seemed hopeful.

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond."

"Uh, my ring?" He hesitated. "But it has been on my family for years."

"It is necessary to find the prince a suitor." Somehow, the word 'prince' seemed foreign on his mouth. Francis turned his staff with the frog head towards the sultan. The eyes of the staff began to glow. The room suddenly darkened as Francis' voice slowed down and deepened in a way that made it unrecognizable. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

The sultan's eyes got an hypnotized look on them. "Everything...will be...fine."

"The diamond."

"Here, Francis." He removed the ring from his finger and gave it to the other. "Whatever you need will be fine." 

As he said that, the room went back to normal and Francis pulled back the staff. 

"You are most gracious, my liege." He said at Feliciano. "Now run along and play with your little toys."

"Yes...that'll be...pretty good." The sultan mumbled, still hypnotized.

\----------

Once out of the room, Pierrè spit out the cracker, enraged. "I can't take it anymore! If I've gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...bam! Whack!"

"Calm yourself, Pierrè." Francis pulled on a rope, revealing a hidden entrance to his chambers. "Soon, I'll be the sultan, not that addlepated twit." He said and then snorted. "I said 'twit'. Can you believe that? I've been spending too much time around prince Arthur."

"When that happens, I'll be the one stuffing crackers down his throat!" Pierrè sounded ecstatic.

\----------

It was a cold, starry night. The rose gardens were in a peaceful slumber as a shadowy figure passed through them. It was prince Arthur. He had been wearing his green cloak to cover his royalty clothes underneath as he had no common people clothes. He reached the palace wall and started climbing it when he felt a tug from behind. Turning his head, he saw Uni which was looking at Arthur with big eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Uni." He said at the unicorn. "But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you." At that, the unicorn actually helped him climb the wall, but kept whining and whimpering until Arthur looked at him once at the top of the wall. "Goodbye!" He said, disappearing into the night, leaving the poor unicorn all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're about to say 'There were no pet unicorns on 14/16th century Arabia' then I ask you for proof. No one ever wrote down 'we don't have pet unicorns here' and even if they did, they were probably lying. Yes. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I've been with a fever and then hurt my leg pretty badly ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> ...I still have a fever....

Alfred smirked as he signaled Tony. They were both on top of the awning of a fruit stand. Full of melons underneath, the young man was careful enough to not be spotted or have the awning bow to his weight, because that'd get him noticed really quickly.

At the signal, Tony nodded, dipping over the edge to look at the noisy proprietor who was yelling to the passing crowd. "Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing!" And as he was bragging his product, Tony grabbed a melon while hanging upside down and stuck his tongue out at the other. The proprietor turned at him, growling. "Hey! Get your paws off that!"

"Fucking...bitch..."

"Why you!" He hurried to Tony which dropped the melon. "Get away from here, you filthy bastard!" While he grabbed the dropped melon, Alfred dipped down and snatched another melon from the stand. 

"Fucking..." Tony said as he went back up.

The proprietor took the dropped melon to the front, looking confused as he put it on top of a stack. He looked around, confused like there was something missing.

On top of the awning, Alfred laughed, breaking open the melon and giving half to Tony. "Nice going buddy! Breakfast is served." 

And as they ate away, a green cloak was passing through the streets. Underneath the green cloak Arthur looked around, amazed. It was all so...lively. Was that how freedom looked like? As he walked around, the shopkeepers started showing of their good to him.

"Young man, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver."

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!"

"Would the young man like some good wine? Rich wine for rich people!"

Arthur was beginning to look around almost frantically, trying to take it all in. He looked charmed...up until the point when someone thrust a fish into his face, starting him.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

"I don't think so." He said, backing away, but bumped into a fire eater who got startled as well and swallowed his own fire, causing his own green cloak's hood fall and reveal his face. "Oh, excuse me." Arthur said as the fire eater gulped before belching fire from his mouth rather loudly, leaving Arthur disgusted. The prince walked away as the fire eater tapped his stomach, pleased. 

As Arthur started walking away, he was seen by Alfred. The thief looked almost hypnotized by Arthur's face, especially his big, bright green eyes. "Wow.!" Was all Alfred could say.

"...bitch..." Tony said, jumping on his shoulder and waving his hand in front of Alfred's face. 

Meanwhile, Arthur put the hood of his cloak back on, resuming to his quest...which was looking around the market. It didn't took him more than five steps to see a young, homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. Looking at the child, he goes there and picked up an apple.

"Oh, you must be hungry." He smiled at the little boy as he gave him the apple. "Here you go." 

"You better be able to pay for that." A voice was heard as the child ran away. The proprietor came from the shadows in an menacing way, staring at him.

"Pay?" Arthur repeated the word as the concept mystified him. 

Something flashed in the man's eyes. "No one steals from my cart!" He said.

"But...I don't have any money." 

"Thief!" The proprietor yelled, grabbing Arthur's hand.

The prince looked shocked. "Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the sultan."

"Do you know what the penalty for stealing is?" He ignored the other's plea as he pinned the hand down on the table, raising his sword to chop it off.

"No!" He said, struggling to get his hand away, but it didn't do any good. "No, please!"

Ignoring the plea once again, the proprietor dropped the sword, but before it came into contact with Arthur's hand, the proprietor's hand was stopped by Alfred's hand.

"Thank you kind sir." Alfred said in a cheery voice, shaking the man's hand. "I'm so glad you've found him." He then turned at a very surprised, but happy-to-not-have-his-hand-chopped-off Arthur and smiled at him. "I've been looking all over for you."

"What are you doing?" The prince whispered, to have Alfred reply quickly and in a whisper as well. "Just play along."

"You know this man?" The proprietor asked him with both anger and confusion mixed into his voice. 

"Sadly, yes. He's my brother. He's a little crazy though..." Alfred replied as he circled his pointy finger around his ear while Arthur looked quite shocked.

But it wasn't enough to fool the proprietor. E grabbed Alfred by his clothes and actually shook him once before exclaiming: "He said he knew the sultan!" 

Oh, now you pay attention to my words! Arthur frowned, but remained silent as to not make matters worse.

"He thinks my friend Tony is the sultan." It seemed like Alfred had thought the lie through....or was very good under pressure. 

Hearing that, Tony, who was currently pick pocketing, straightened up. Arthur decided to play along and went there, kneeling to the creature. "Oh, great sultan. How may I serve you?" He bowed, making Tony feel powerful.

"Fucking Limey..."

Alfred smirked as he used his foot to grab an apple from the cart. "Tragic, isn't it?" He said at the man, taking the apple on his hand and tossed it to the proprietor. "But, no harm done." Smiling brightly, he walked over to Arthur. "Come on bro! Time to see the doctor."

Arthur nodded and turned to a camel standing nearby. "Oh, hello Doctor. How are you?"

"No, no, no. Not that one." Alfred seemed amused by how well the beautiful stranger played along. But he forced himself to look away from his face. Turning to Tony, he called at him as well. "Come on, sultan."

Tony nodded and made a step forward, but all of his stolen coins, jewelry and fruits fell into the ground at his feet. The proprietor glared at him as Tony tried to pick up as much as he could carry before running to the duo and the three of them run away while the proprietor followed them for a minute, yelling "Come back here you little thieves!!"

\----------

"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Pierrè asked, running on a gear in a bizarre contraption in top of which was a storm brewing.

"Save your breath Pierrè." He sighed, placing the sultan's ring in the contraption. "Faster!"

"Yes, o mighty evil one." The bird said, running even faster until a lightning bolt passed through the ring and into the hourglass below , making the sand swirl.

"Ah, sands of time." Francis smiled. "Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave." The sand in the top formed the Cave of Wonders. It fell through into a storm, but it showed Alfred climbing up a ladder, followed by a green cloak. "Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!" 

"That's him?? That's the clown we've been looking for?" Pierrè complained, but lost his footing and got sucked into the gears.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Francis smirked before starting to laugh like a maniac.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. ^^'  
> I'll try to get the chapters out a lot sooner from now on.

Alfred was smiling as he easily climbed to the top of the ladder followed by Arthur. It was nighttime and the cold wind was surprisingly gently, simply playing with Alfred's golden locks or Arthur's green cape despite the boy's attempts to make it stay still. His clothes were a little too fancy for the commoner he was pretending to be so he'd rather not have them showing too much. Luckily, Alfred hadn't noticed. 

"Almost there." Those words interrupted Arthur's thoughts as the boy nodded silently before remembering Alfred couldn't see him. He opened his mouth to speak but the other had climbed over the top. Following, the prince did the same, sighing in relief when he thought the climbing was over and lowered his guard, which made him trip at a tiny little rock he could have easily avoided if he payed any attention. Bracing himself for the impact of his body hitting the floor, all Arthur could think was how stupid he must've looked tripping almost over nothing like that. He even blushed a little in embarrassment. But then he noticed the impact with the floor never came. Opening his eyes, he stares into Alfred's blue ones. Seemed like he had fallen into the other's arms. Even more embarrassing. Coughing awkwardly, he stood up. 

"I want to thank you for stopping that man." He said, fixing his posture. 

"Uh, forget it. It was nothing for a hero like me." He said, grabbing a pole. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?"  
Alfred pole vaulted to the next building, leaving Arthur behind.

"Is it that obvious?" Arthur said with a sigh. It seemed like he wasn't as good at fitting in as he thought he was.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." Now Alfred was blatantly staring, but Arthur seemed to be staring back-which made him a bit self conscious so he looked away. "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be." He added as he looked around. Finding what he was looking for, Alfred took a plank and put it between the buildings so Arthur would have something to walk over, but before he had properly fixed the plank, the cloaked stranger vaulted over his head, making a perfect landing on his two feet. Looking at him in surprise, Alfred was really impressed. 

"I'm a fast learner." The pretty cloaked stranger said with a smile.   
"Right. C'mon, this way."   
They went inside the roof of a building, full of planks and beams to be dodged as they walked. 

"Whoa. Watch your head there. Be careful." He said for a particularly big beam, not wanting to give the other a concussion on the first day.

"Is this where you live?"

"Yep. Just me and Tony. Come and go as we please."

"Fabulous." Arthur seemed mesmerized, looking around the place.

"Well, it's not much," Alfred said, pulling back a curtain that covered most of a wall page and exposed the palace. "but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

"Oh, it's wonderful."

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." Alfred said with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices in there."

"Sometimes you feel so--" he began.

"You're just--"

"--trapped." They both said in unison, looking up to meat each other's eyes. The conversation continued with their eyes that spoke more than their lips could. The contact lasted for a while before Alfred looked away again. His eyes landed on Tony who was about to eat an apple and actually takes the apple from the other to show off in front of Arthur by rolling the fruit down his arm right into the prince's hand. 

"So, where're you from?" Alfred asked casually.

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back."

"Really?" He asked, going to sit right next to Arthur.

"My father's forcing me to get married." The prince in disguise said.

"That's--that's awful." As he said that, Tony appeared from behind Arthur to try and steal the apple.

"Tony!" Alfred said in a scolding tone.

"Fucking limey...." 

"You little-" Arthur began before Alfred interrupted him.

"Tony says that--uh--that's not fair."

"Fucking..." Tony said in a confused tone.

But that made Arthur smile again. "Oh, did he?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And does Tony have anything else to say?"

"Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help."

"Hmm, tell him that's very sweet."

They started getting closer and closer to one another until they were mere inches apart, almost lost into each other's eyes. Like the other times, Alfred was the first to break the contact, but this time it was to lean in to capture the pretty stranger's lips into a kiss. But before he could do that, he heard a voice screaming "Here you are!" which startled the both of them. 

"They've found me!" They said once again in unison before turning to each other to speak yet again at the same time. "They're after you?"

" My father must have sent them--" Arthur looked obviously distressed.

"Do you trust me?" Alfred blurted out suddenly, but looking surprisingly confident.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated as he extended his hand.

Arthur was silent for a second before looking deep into Alfred's eyes. "Yes." He finally said, taking the hand.

"Then jump!"

They both jumped off the roof, falling into a pile of salt which really hurt Alfred's butt but he wasn't going to complain. Especially after sounding so brave in front of the other. They then got up and tried to get away, but the exit got blocked by a guard. The guard that appeared everywhere Alfred was. 

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?" He said. "It's the dungeon for you, boy."  
Other guards come and they hold Alfred down while capturing Tony as well. 

"Hey, get off of me!" Alfred tried to protest but it was useless. 

"Let go of him." Arthur said in a commanding voice.

"Look what we have here, men." The guard laughed as he grabbed a fistful of Arthur's clothes on his chest and picked him up. "A street mouse." The guard smiled more as he then threw him down.

Arthur frowned as he stood up, standing straight.  
" Unhand him, by order of the prince." He ordered, taking off the hood of his cloak this time.  
The main guard looked shocked, stopping with the other guards to bow in front of him, making Alfred bow as well.

"Prince Arthur." The guard said.

"The prince?" Alfred said, as shocked as the guards-maybe more.

" What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat? Does your father know about this?"

"That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him!"

"Well, I would, my prince, but my orders come from Francis. You'll have to take it up with him." They said, bowing once again before leaving, dragging Alfred and Tony with them as they went.

"Believe me, I will..." Arthur said in a threatening voice as he stormed off to the palace.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> P.s.: Prussia is the peddler because it got confirmed the peddler is the genie.


End file.
